The roles of metabolism, immune processes, DNA repair, and other factors related to susceptibility to transplacental and organ-specific carcinogenesis in rodents and primates are investigated, with emphasis on nitrosamine and aromatic hydrocarbon carcinogens and utilizing both whole animal and in vitro culture techniques.